


Sweet as Chocolate

by saijahrose



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Other, Overstimulation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 00:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saijahrose/pseuds/saijahrose
Summary: Eddie treats Venom to a trip to a chocolate factory. Did you know chocolate makes you horny?





	Sweet as Chocolate

Eddie awoke to a familiar sound, His symbiote feigning sleep by snoring loudly next to him. How did Venom even snore without a nasal passage he thought. He turned to the clock and noticed it was 2:20 am and he considered turning on his speaker to just the right sound level. Then Venom turned over as only a weird goo alien snake creature could and he actually seemed to be sleeping. He looked cute, all defenseless and exposed like that. Eddie wondered if he was faking it for his benefit or if the symbiote was tired from their fight with Kraven the day prior. They had slung from building to building trying to catch the no good hunter. However they had fallen into a trap that had electrocuted them and allowed Kraven enough time to escape. Eddie cringed still remembering the stinging of the electricity all around them and if he felt it that bad to him it must have been ten times worse for the symbiote. He should do something special for his partner he realized. Then he got an idea that just might work if he could keep his mind off it long enough to surprise Venom. He snuggled back into his covers and wrapped an arm around his symbiote pulling him into his chest and falling back soundly to sleep.  
\-----  
“ **Where are we going?** ” Venom asked time and time again but Eddie just kept thinking about increasingly catchy tunes while he drove his bike to the edge of town. This particular time it was a snippet he remembered from Aladdin he sang aloud trying to keep the symbiote from searching through his mind,“Unbelievable sights! Do doo doot do doo FEELINGS!”  
“ **Yes you are very funny Eddie now where is it you are taking me?** ” he asked in a untrusting tone.  
“Take me hooooome country roooaaad, to the plaaaace I BELOOOONG.” Eddie could barely contain his laughter. Luckily the symbiote hadn’t noticed they were going somewhere secret until late into the trip and they were almost there.  
“There you little parasite look at that sign.” he said endearingly so Venom wouldn’t get offended.  
“ **I know the english language well enough but that still looks like gibberish what is a Ghirardelli?** ” He asked before reading the rest of the sign.  
“Keep reading” Eddie insisted.   
“ **Ghirardelli, Chocolate factory and tours! Eddie are we going there? I want to eat all of the chocolate!** ” Venom perked up from inside Eddie’s helmet. He sounded like a child suddenly and was as excited as one might be to see the inside of a chocolate factory. Eddie increased speed and they reached the chocolate factory within a few more minutes. The outside was lackluster but Venom still bounced around on Eddies shoulder like a hyperactive twelve year old.  
“Ven you still have to hide. People don’t know what to do when they see sentient goo eating chocolate off other people shoulders.” he said to a suddenly very pouty symbiote. Eddie put his hood up and Venom took the shape of the shadow on the inside. Eddie walked up to the ticket seller and smiled genuinely at her, she was pretty cute he thought. Venom hissed in his ear.  
“Possessive much” he said under his breath but directed at the symbiote.  
“Excuse me?” The ticket clerk gave him a weird look.  
“Oh sorry, yes two for the Ghirardelli chocolate tour please.” he asked politely. She craned her neck to look behind him for his number two and when she didn’t see anyone gave him another weird look.  
“You don't get double the free samples with a second ticket sir.” She said sounding annoyed.  
“I understand, don’t worry we’ll make do. Two tickets please.” he didn’t bother dispelling her confusion. She printed two tickets for them and told them to proceed straight and then to the right. Venom was practically vibrating with excitement. They went through the double doors on the right and were greeted by a chocolatier who took them on a well thought out and exciting tour that had many chances to sample the chocolate. Eddie snuck the samples into his hood for his partner to eat. Venom kept trying to make Eddie sneak away so they could jump into the large chocolate mixers but he was having none of that. Venom tried hot chocolate with marshmallows for the first time and nearly became a puddle of happiness. When they got to the gift shop there was barely anything left on the shelves. Luckily Eddie had come into a little bit of money recently. Some relative he didn’t know dying an Uncle Ben or something? He bought Venom everything he wanted and when they left Venom even shook the nice chocolatiers hand much to their surprise. Eddie reminded them that they are very scary looking and Venom pouted again. It was nearing dark when Eddie got back on his bike, put all his chocolate into a spare backpack he’d brought for the occasion, and drove home.  
\------  
Eddie was starving when they got back to his crummy apartment he grabbed out the bag of tater-tots clearly marked EDDIE in big black sharpie. He popped them into his tiny oven and sat down. Venom was in their bedroom, still attached to Eddie though a slim streak of slime like substance on the floor, when he called for him. Eddie walked over opening the half closed door to the bedroom, “What’s up Ven?” he asked with a smile as he realized almost instantly what he wanted. “Here’s your ticket, that woman was a lot less pretty the more we talked to her, huh?” He said referencing the ticket seller from earlier, “I don't like rude people but maybe she was just having a bad day. We aren’t normal customers after all.” He amended his thought. Venom had taken the ticket from the chocolate factory and had pinned it to his little bulletin board that had lots of little keepsakes from other adventures Eddie had taken him on. “Would have been nice to have asked her out though I haven’t had a date in forever.” Eddie continued talking. Venom finally stretched and got into his larger form just as the bell for the tater-tots rung. The symbiote joined Eddie in the kitchen. He was getting the tater-tots out of the oven when suddenly venom put his big muscular arms around him from behind.   
“ **Why do you need a date when we have us**?” He asked burying his head in Eddie’s hair.  
“When did you get so affectionate?” he asked turning around within Venom’s arms and looking into his partners opalescent eyes. They stood there for a bit until,“Ow OW!” He suddenly screamed the heat of the tater-tot pan bleeding through the pot holder. He put the pan down and blew on his fingers. Venom looked at them and instead of healing them he licked them with his long tongue. Eddie winced at first but as he continued it soothed the burns and it wasn’t long before his whole hand was nearing the sharp teeth of Venom’s mouth. Venom gave his hand back and Eddie noticed the burns were healed.  
“Th-thanks.” he stammered not sure what to say in the situation.  
“ **You are welcome.** ” the symbiote smiled his sharp toothed smile. Venom’s eyes were narrow and his mind was hard to read. Eddie’s heart beat was increased meaning Venom had succeeded in getting him excited at least because he didn’t feel scared. Eddie didn’t know what to do about this. He’d never run into an issue like it before. There was no book on how to please your alien partner in bed but he was clearly going through some kind of heat. He decided he needed to take a shower. That always seemed to clear his head and make him ready for difficult situations. Venom was gorging himself on the tater-tots that Eddie had made for himself. He sighed and got naked revealing his tattoos and muscular physique. He turned on the water and waited for it to get hot. Before it could even get warm Venom was on him. He was grabbing his bare ass and his arm wrapped around to grope his chest. His claws sank into Eddie’s flesh making him cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. He loved being played with like this. One benefits to having an alien in your brain is that they always knew what you liked before you did. Eddie could feel himself hardening slowly but apparently it was too slow for his partner. As they stood there in the bathroom Venom shifted into his large snake form and wrapped his tendrils all around Eddie’s body. Venom’s face sat at his cock where his long tongue played around with it wrapping it completely and then just licking the tip. Eddie was overwhelmed quickly by all the feelings his other was making him experience. His cock was completely hard now and leaking.  
“Ven, I can’t keep standing, my legs are gonna collapse.” he said with a moan.  
“ **Whatever you want Eddie.** ” he released Eddie from his tendrils and transformed back into his muscular full bodied self. Venom carried Eddie into the bedroom and laid him down on the bed face down. Eddie’s other began nipping at his neck sending more pleasure/pain shockwaves through his body. The symbiote was completely on top of him now. His tendrils crept down Eddie’s arms and legs creating stripes of bondage. Eddie could no longer move his body. His cock was dripping with precum now and it twitched with each nip and lick at his neck. Eddie felt something large and wet poke at his ass. Another tentacle came up and wrapped around his neck cutting off the blood circulation. Venom was probing at his opening with his thick tentacle but not quite penetrating. When Eddie felt like he couldn’t take it anymore Venom released his neck and blood rushed into his head. At the same time Venom thrust his cock like tendril into Eddie’s ass. He pounded at his opening the texture of the tentacle providing all the lubrication they needed. Venom let out an inhuman growl and grabbed Eddie’s hair while thrusting even harder into him. Eddie had gone slack jawed as each thrust was hitting his tender spot. He let out moans and said between breaths,  
“You’re doing great V, I’m close.” Venom took the praise in stride and continued his conquest of Eddie’s body by using a tendril to stroke Eddie’s member. Eddie finished hard making an absolute mess of the bed. He was released from Venom’s tendrils and still felt like he could barely move. He flipped over and his cock twitched as he felt Venom surround it with his tongue once again, cleaning it off. Then he started again stroking it with his tongue and tendrils. Eddie’s eyes closed and he gritted his teeth. He tried to get Venom to stop but his arms were forced up above his head. His lower half went wild writhing.   
“Ven I can’t cum twice” he choked out between overstimulated moans. Venom looked at him and smiled evilly   
“ **There is no such thing as can’t** ” the symbiote teased him with his own words. He would have been pissed if he wasn’t on the brink of orgasm. He finally came again this time into his symbiote’s mouth as he had engulfed his cock with his form careful not to graze it with his teeth. Eddie breathed hard he never thought it would be so hot to watch an alien monster take his load but he was wrong. He felt himself let go and felt his arms relax as his other gave up control of them.  
“No more please you did great already” Eddie pleaded his cock feeling sensitive and raw.  
“ **We just want to please you Eddie.** ” Venom said licking around his teeth. Eddie shivered  
“You certainly did that” he assured him. “You were right who need’s a human mate.” they spent the rest of the night cuddling on the couch eating tons of chocolate and watching rom-coms.


End file.
